A New Mission
by AnnastaziaLucisCaelum605
Summary: This story is an AU where Wesker never betrayed anyone, but is still his super-human bad-ass self. (He can still be a dick, but not too bad in this story.)


A/N: This story is an AU where Wesker never betrayed anyone, but is still his super-human bad-ass self. (He can still be a dick, but not too bad in this story.)

Albert Wesker sits at his desk going over the latest lab results for the C-virus and Plagas virus combination currently being monitored by Rebecca Chambers. So far all of the test results are... less than desirable. It seems that none of the test subjects are anywhere near strong enough to handle the two together. Setting the papers in the appropriate folder and setting them aside, he leans forward and rests his elbows on the surface. Shaking his head, the blond man sighs and removes his glasses momentarily to pinch the bridge of his nose. Closing his eyes, he tries to figure out why the viruses are fighting each other. Before he can think of even one possibility, the telephone on his desk starts ringing, slightly startling him and making him grimace. Picking up the infernal thing, he barely refrains from growling out his greeting, "Wesker, go." Hearing a low chuckle on the other end of the phone, he smirks and leans back, relaxing into his more-comfortable-than-not chair.

"_Captain_. Did I interrupt your work again?" Asks the man on the other end teasingly. Hearing this, his own smirk widens into a genuine smile and he answers honestly.

"Actually, Christopher, no. I just finished a few minutes ago. To what do I owe the pleasure of your hearing your voice?" he asks in his own teasing voice. Upon the sigh from the other man, he sits up straight and stares at the calendar on his desk, searching for a clue as to why his lieutenant and lover sounds so disappointed. Seeing the date on the calendar, Wesker stifles a groan; it's Chris's birthday today, how could he forget?

Thinking up a plan in the time it took Chris to reply, he quickly texts their _dear_ friends.

To: **Ada**, **Jill**, **Kennedy**, **Peirs**, **Chambers**, **Berkins**, **The Other Redfield**, **My Offspring**, **Alomar**.

3:55 pm

**Me**: Chris's birthday is today. We need food, a cake, ice cream, decorations, and of course gifts. The party will be at my place. Ada can give the directions. I will keep Chris occupied in the meantime. Everyone is excused from work for the next two days. Message me when everything is done. We have two hours to make this happen people. Objective: Surprise Party. Time Limit: Two Hours.

**Ada**: Of course, I will take care of decorations.

**Kennedy**: I've got the food. Ada, where's his place?

_Ada Shared a Map Location To The Group Chat._

**Kennedy**: Got it, thanks.

3:57 pm

**The Other Redfield**: 1: Why is my contact this? and 2: I need a ride to the store for cake stuff, anyone able to get me?

**Peirs**: I can get you Claire, I'll grab the Ice Cream while we are there, and I can help with the cake if you need it, believe it or not, baking is a hobby of mine. ETA 5 minutes.

**The Other Redfield**: Thanks Peirs, I'd love the help, I'm by the doors, see you in 5.

"Can't a guy just call his boyfriend and talk to him? Having the day off when everyone else is at work kind of sucks. Have you been busy?" Chris says, somewhat dejectedly.

4:00 pm

**My Offspring**: I'll get the drinks. Sherry, you need a ride?

**Berkins**: Sure Jake, I'm at the lab with Rebecca, can we use the car this time instead of the bike, she needs a ride as well.

**My Offspring**: I figured, so I'm already on my way with it. I'll be there in 2.

**Berkins**: Thanks Jake! :)

**Chambers**: I appreciate it. We'll help grab the drinks.

"Of course he can, and yes, I've had _quite_ a busy day without you here to help out, and keep me company dearheart." He says with a chuckle at the end. Chris automatically fires back, "I do more than '_help out_' Wesker and you know it." says the bear of a man, with a tone of voice normally reserved for the bedroom. "and no, Claire has to work until 8 tonight. Seeing as it's only 4 pm, she won't be home for a few more hours." he adds suggestively. Humming, The S.T.A.R.S Captain smirks into the phone.

4:05 pm

**Ada**: Update: Decorations are done. Leon is here with the food. We are cooking steak, ribs, and there will be corn, green beans, and mashed potatoes. Is there anything anyone else can think of that Chris likes?

**The Other Redfield**: He loves Cheeseburgers. Medium-rare. Lettuce, tomato, cheese, onion, pickles, mustard, ketchup, and mayo. It's one of his favorite things to eat, especially right off the grill. I'm sure Leon can make them the way he likes.

"That sounds... convenient. I'll be over in thirty. I have to run home first and take care of some things, shouldn't take too long." He says smiling.

"Alright. See you soon Al... Love you." His lover says quietly through the phone.

"Yes, you will," he says with a wide grin on his perfect face, "and I love you dearheart." He hears Chris mumble something and sigh before he hears the click that signals the call has ended. Shaking his head he puts the receiver down and checks his phone as he grabs his keys and heads to the door.

4:10 pm

**Kennedy**: Damn this place is not a house, it's a fucking mansion, just sayin', and I'll need ground beef and the works.

**Me**: Yes I have a very large house, call it what you will. As for the meat, check my refrigerator. I have about 8 lbs of ground beef in there that I just bought yesterday. I should also have enough mustard, mayonnaise, and cheese as well. I do not have lettuce, onions, tomatoes, nor pickles. Someone will have to get them from the store while they are there.

**Me**: Also, the grill is on the patio, adjacent to the kitchen.

**Kennedy**: Got it.

**Alomar**: Jill is with me. We have the condiments and are on our way to the location now. ETA 10 minutes.

**Alomar**: Jill is driving so make that 5 minutes. (O_O)

Wesker leaves his office heading out into the main lobby. Calling Ada he checks on the progress of the surprise party.

"Ada, how is everything coming along?" He gets into his car and starts driving towards his other house, the one that only he and Chris know about.

"Almost finished, although I am curious... how did you forget that his birthday was today? It's very unlike you, especially since it concerns your little love toy." Gritting his teeth he bites back a growl and replies,

"He is not my 'love toy', he is my boyfriend, and I will have you know, I have been very focused on my work, unlike some people. It merely slipped my mind until a half an hour ago." The blond man pulls into his driveway and turns off his car, getting out soon after. Ada laughs on the other end.

"No need to get defensive, though I am sure Chris would be pleased that you aren't afraid to tell people he is your boyfriend." she laughs again.

"Just make sure everything is in order for when we get there. We have an hour and a half left." He hangs up before she can answer. Pushing his glasses further up on his nose, he walks into his house and goes straight to his bedroom.

Going to his closet he open the door, turns on the light, and walks to the back wall with a long dresser/vanity set. Feeling the underside of the vanity, he find the small button in the middle and presses it. The hiss of a panel being released is heard to the right of the vanity and he steps in front of it. Pulling open the door of the vault that is hidden behind said panel, he grabs the small velvet box from the vault and opens it, checking the contents. The black and silver ring that sits inside shines in the light. The small diamond inset in the ring sparkles like the sun and The blue eyed man smiles warmly before closing he box and putting it in his jacket pocket, close to his heart, and closing the vault door. Pushing the panel back into place it clicks shut, and so he turns around and walks out of the closet, turning off the light and shutting the door as he goes.

4:25 pm

**Me**: I am on my way to Chris now. We will be at his apartment until I get the _OK_ that the food is done being cooked, the cake is done baking, and is decorated. I expect it to take no longer than an hour.

**Ada**: Everyone is here and the food will be done by 5:00 pm. The cake will be done soon after. Expect a message around 5:30 pm.

**Me**: Good.

Making his way to his lovers house was quick work. Parking the car out front, he gets out and goes to the small staircase. Knocking on the door, he hears a muffled thump and a not-so-muffled "Fuck!" from inside. He chuckles and waits while Chris makes his way to the door. Feeling his presence behind the door, Wesker winks at the peep hole and hears a soft gasp from within. In the next ten seconds, the deadbolt is being unlocked, the door is being thrown open, and he is being dragged in by his collar. The door is slammed behind him, locked, and lips are pressed to his in a hungry, passionate kiss.

Author's note:

This is part one of two. Hope you like it so far!

Always, Anna


End file.
